


Locked and Loaded

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Brief oral sex, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Uruha enjoys being locked in long term chastity, not only because he loves being teased by Ruki, but also because on the rare occasions that he does get to cum, it's so much better.





	Locked and Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> Man, did I have to do a lot of research for this one. I looked up a lot of chastity cages and apparently a lot of the common cages you see in porn are cheap and no good for long term wear, who knew? This is my first time really attempting to write anything with chastity, so if you have any feedback, I'd be happy to hear it! Enjoy!
> 
> Written for the Chastity Device/Orgasm Control square on my kink bingo card (2017)

Uruha grunted as he felt Ruki's fingers tangle in his hair, sliding slowly down to the base of Ruki's cock until he felt the head bump against the back of his throat, pulling back up and opening his eyes to meet Ruki's gaze. Ruki smirked down at him, and Uruha felt his cock swell inside its cage, pressing against the steel in an attempt to get hard, but the cage prevented him from getting a proper erection, leaving him in a frustrating limbo between flaccid and aroused. Uruha licked at the head of his cock as he lifted one hand to close around the shaft, stroking it slowly as he moaned.

The hand in his hair pulled him off Ruki's cock, and Uruha whined, continuing to stroke him as he noticed Ruki looking down towards his crotch. “Is your poor dick trying to get hard?” Uruha nodded, and Ruki's grin widened. “I've always said you had good cocksucker lips. It's fortunate you enjoy it this much.”

Uruha tried to lean forwards to take Ruki's dick into his mouth again, but Ruki held him still, and Uruha frowned as he looked up from Ruki's gorgeous cock to turn pleading eyes to him. “Have I done something wrong, sir?”

Ruki chuckled, tilting his head to the side and surveying Uruha with a smile. “You think not being allowed to suck my cock is a punishment?”

“My purpose is to worship sir, to pleasure you with my mouth, my hands, my ass, any part of my body that sir desires.”

“You're absolutely right.” Ruki rose from the couch, forcing Uruha to let go of his cock, and pulled him up with him until they were both standing. Uruha closed his eyes as he was pulled down for a kiss, pliant as Ruki parted his lips with his tongue, their mouths moving against one another, and Uruha nearly melted in Ruki's hold. With his free hand, Ruki felt the weight of Uruha's cock in his hand, stroking his thumb briefly over a bit of flesh that peeked between the bars of the cage, still trying to get hard despite knowing that he couldn't. “Tell me, how long has it been since you last had a proper orgasm?”

Uruha tried to think, but it was difficult with the way Ruki was still kissing him, and he eventually managed to answer between kisses. “A month, sir?”

“Thirty-three days,” Ruki corrected, and Uruha felt a shiver run down his spine. Over a month of having his cock locked up in a cage, only taken out for cleaning, or when Ruki wanted to play with him, teasing him to the brink of orgasm, just to lock him back up again. “It wouldn't take much to make you cum at this point, would it?”

“No, sir.” Right then, Uruha was sure all it would take was for Ruki to unlock his cage and run a finger down Uruha's dick, and he would cum.

Ruki kissed him until Uruha could barely breathe, letting go of him and taking a step back to nod towards the couch. “Kneel, hands on the back of it, and spread your legs.” Uruha obeyed immediately, planting his knees firmly on the couch and spreading them as wide as he could, almost leaning over the back. He was rewarded with a slap to his ass, and he moaned softly, hearing the pop of a cap and seconds later, Ruki's hand was spreading his ass, a slick finger rubbing over his hole.

Uruha closed his eyes as the digit pushed into him slowly, his breathing picking up as he felt the second knuckle slip in. Ruki's finger thrust into him aimlessly for a while, letting Uruha get used to the sensation, and Uruha was getting more vocal now, sounds of pleasure escaping him with each thrust. Then Ruki's finger pushed against his prostate and Uruha moaned, struggling to hold still. “Sir, if you do that, I'm gonna cum.”

“That was the plan,” Ruki said, and Uruha didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking, it was obvious in his tone. “I intend to milk you of everything you can give me tonight.” Uruha gasped as Ruki pushed two fingers in, fucking him with them slowly, pressing against his prostate with every thrust, and Uruha buried his face in his arms, panting heavily.

He struggled to hold still as Ruki withdrew his fingers, listening intently as Ruki went to get something, then the squelch of more lube, and Uruha shuddered as a cold object pressed against his rim. Ruki twisted his hand as he pushed the toy in, one bulb at a time, and Uruha groaned at the feeling of his ass stretching to accommodate the size of it. It wasn't one of their thickest toys, a simple glass dildo made more to tease than to please, but it was just the right shape to stimulate Uruha's prostate, and Uruha realised Ruki had picked that specific one for a reason.

Ruki fucked the toy into Uruha at a slow pace, shallow thrusts that had Uruha groaning in frustration, wanting it deeper, but holding back from asking, knowing Ruki wanted obedience from him. He was rewarded with Ruki's tongue, running along the rim of his ass where it was stretched around the dildo, and Uruha resisted the urge to push back against his mouth, panting into his arm.

Starting to push the toy deeper with every thrust, Ruki kissed down Uruha's cleft to his taint, pushing his tongue against it at the same time as the toy brushed against his prostate, and Uruha nearly came right then. “Sir, may I cum?”

“Go ahead,” Ruki whispered sultrily, kissing Uruha's skin as he changed the angle of his wrist. “Squirt for me whenever you can.”

Ruki's tongue stroked his taint harshly while he thrust the toy deep into Uruha, hitting his prostate every time, and Uruha's dick twitched and flexed inside its cage, impossibly hard. He nearly sobbed as his body battled with itself for a moment, and then the pleasure to his prostate finally sent him over the edge with a strangled cry, cum spurting out of his dick and into the urethral tube of the cage as he throbbed weakly.

Ruki held his hand between Uruha's legs, catching all the semen that dripped out of the opening of the cage in his hand. He kept thrusting the toy into Uruha as he trembled, sobbing softly, cum dribbling out of his cock still, despite it not having been a proper orgasm. Uruha was still horny, even his dick hadn't gone entirely soft, and he panted harshly as he tried to regain his breath.

“Good boy,” Ruki praised, pulling the dildo out and tossing it on the couch, using Uruha's cum to lube himself up, grabbing Uruha's hips with one hand and guiding his dick to his entrance with the other. He pushed the head against Uruha's rim, pressing against him, but not yet filling him. Uruha wanted to push back, wanted Ruki's dick inside him, but Ruki held him firmly in place. “Hold still,” he said, his voice strained, obviously turned on himself, and the sound made Uruha's dick twitch in its confines.

Despite his obvious arousal, Ruki continued teasing Uruha for a while, pushing his hips forward just enough that the head slipped in before pulling out again, ignoring Uruha's frustrated whine. Eventually, he slowly pushed his dick in to the hilt, moaning at the way Uruha's ass clenched around him, no doubt sensitive so soon after orgasm, but Uruha stayed obediently still.

Ruki slid almost all the way out of Uruha's ass before thrusting back in, repeating the motion and admiring the sight of his cock disappearing into that gorgeous ass again and again. Gripping Uruha's right arm, Ruki twisted it behind his back, making Uruha cry out. He pushed down until Uruha was arching his back, making it easier for Ruki to fuck him deeper, and his thrusts sped up, moans and gasps spilling from his lips.

Uruha could do nothing but moan and take it, Ruki's cock pounding into him, gripping the couch tightly with his free arm as he bucked his hips back against Ruki's. He felt himself try to grow hard, the arousal building in him again at Ruki's pleasured sounds and the way his balls slapped against Uruha's ass. His cock swelled until it hit the steel bars of the cage, and Uruha grunted in pain as it pressed against its confines for a while before eventually giving up.

Ruki hadn't missed Uruha's reaction, grinning as he leaned forwards slightly, using his grip on Uruha's arm to hold himself up as he spoke with that maddeningly gruff voice of his. “I love it when your body responds to me. I can feel your ass clenching around me, can feel how much your greedy little hole wants to be filled.”

Uruha was too aroused to respond properly, Ruki's voice going straight to his caged dick, and he simply moaned, bucking back against Ruki eagerly. Ruki gave a satisfied hum, spreading his legs a little as he fucked Uruha for a good minute before stilling, shooting his load into Uruha's ass with a low moan.

When his pulse had stopped roaring in his ears and he came down from the post-orgasmic high, Ruki slowly pulled out, grinning at the sight of his cum dripping out of Uruha's asshole and down his inner thighs. He slowly eased the pressure on Uruha's arm, eventually letting go, Uruha dropping his arm to the couch with a groan.

Ruki ran his palms up the back of Uruha's thighs before squeezing his ass gently, his voice still slightly hoarse as he spoke. “Since you've been such a good boy for me, I'm willing to give you a bit of a reward, what do you say?”

“Please, sir,” Uruha said, nodding eagerly.

“Follow me,” Ruki commanded, waiting for Uruha to stand up before heading towards the bedroom. He closed the door behind them, pointing to the bed before going to retrieve a few things from their drawer. When he turned around, he was pleased to find that Uruha had lain down on his back, his head propped up on a pillow, awaiting Ruki's instructions.

“Are you comfortable?” Uruha nodded, and Ruki placed a couple bundles of rope and a pair of safety scissors on their nightstand, starting to uncoil one of the bundles. “Bend your knees, feet as close to your body as you can manage.” He folded the rope in half and tied the bight around Uruha's ankle, looping the length around his thigh and shin thrice before tying it off and repeating the process on the other leg. “Not too tight, I hope?”

Uruha shook his head, flexing his leg a little to test the give of the ropes. “No, sir, it's still reasonably comfortable.”

“Good,” Ruki mumbled as he finished the other leg, smiling down at Uruha before grabbing another length of rope. “I don't want this to hurt.” He bent Uruha's knee backwards until it nearly hit his chest, taking Uruha's arm and stretching it, binding his wrist to his ankle tightly. He repeated the process on the other side, restraining Uruha in such a way that he couldn't lower his legs, forced to keep his body bent in half, and unable to touch neither himself nor Ruki. “I just want you vulnerable, unable to escape or resist anything I do to you, all mine to toy with and tease for as long as I want.”

The concept wasn't exactly foreign to Uruha. He recalled more than one instance where Ruki had tied him up and played with him until he felt like he was going to lose his mind if he didn't cum, then kept him locked in his cage as he filled Uruha's ass or mouth with his spunk, leaving Uruha frustrated and wanting. Yet despite how much it hurt, despite how desperate he'd felt every time Ruki had denied him his orgasm, Uruha craved it, revelled in the submission of letting himself be nothing but Ruki's toy, loved how sensitive it made him. And a month of constant teasing with no release had Uruha nearly moaning at every touch.

Ruki leaned over Uruha's body, one hand on the headboard to hold him up as he bent down to kiss Uruha softly, his free hand sliding into Uruha's hair as their lips moved against one another's. Ruki kissed him breathless, all lips and tongue until Uruha was whining into his mouth, and when he pulled away to kiss his way down Uruha's face and jaw, Uruha was already panting heavily.

Pausing momentarily to lick and nibble at Uruha's throat, Ruki trailed his hand down Uruha's body, locating a nipple and circling it with his index finger a few times before twisting it gently, listening to Uruha's gasps and mewls as he teased the nub to hardness. He left a row of kisses past Uruha's collarbone, over his chest and to Uruha's other nipple, taking it between his lips and lavishing it with as much attention as the other, rubbing it with his tongue until Uruha was moaning.

He kept it up for a while before pulling back, sitting up on his haunches and smirking down at Uruha, who was looking up at him with a slight flush, mouth open around a string of gasps. His gaze was drawn to Uruha's dick, securely locked up in its cage, and Ruki could tell through the steel bars that his cock was red and swollen, no doubt painfully aroused, but unable to get properly hard. “You want to cum again already, don't you?”

“Yes, sir,” Uruha said breathlessly, despite knowing it wasn't really a question. One ruined orgasm was far from satisfying, and he couldn't help but remember Ruki's earlier promise, that he was going to force orgasm after orgasm from Uruha until he had nothing left to give.

“Soon, gorgeous,” Ruki said, turning to Uruha's foot that was just sort of dangling in the air, grabbing it and bending it back as he kissed the sole affectionately. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Uruha's foot again and again, feeling the skin wrinkle as Uruha's toes curled. “I wanna drive you crazy, wanna make you tremble from the sheer pleasure, make you scream so loud you wake the neighbours.”

Uruha moaned as Ruki's sinful mouth closed around his toes, watching Ruki close his eyes as he sucked on them, and Uruha felt a shiver run down his spine at the action. All too soon, Ruki was moving on, trailing kisses down Uruha's leg, stopping at his inner thigh to lick and nibble at the sensitive skin. When Uruha responded eagerly, Ruki sucked on the flesh between his lips until a hickey formed, dragging his lips down to Uruha's groin.

Ruki kissed the hairless skin a few times before he pulled back to look down at Uruha's caged cock, letting his breath hit the sensitive flesh and running his tongue along the shaft. The contrast between hard metal and soft skin was a pleasant one, and Ruki simply enjoyed the taste for a while, until Uruha's loud moan drew him back to the present. “Anything you would like to say?”

“Please, sir,” Uruha managed to say between moans, grateful for the ropes holding him in position as his fists clenched tightly and he strained against his bonds. “Please, I wanna cum.”

Ruki enjoyed the sight of Uruha's brows creasing and his face contorting in pleasure for a moment, before abruptly pushing a finger into Uruha's ass, his own cum slicking the way and making it easy for him to slide it all the way in. “Go ahead,” he whispered, closing his lips around the metal cage and engulfing it in the heat of his mouth, rubbing his finger over Uruha's prostate at the same time.

Uruha nearly arched off the bed with the sudden onslaught of sensations, eyes closing as he strained for a moment, groaning as his cock started to throb and semen came dribbling out of the head. Spurt after spurt was wrenched from him, until the pleasure was too much for his oversensitive body, Ruki still massaging his prostate and making his head spin.

Ruki lifted his head, letting Uruha's dick slip from his mouth as he looked up to see the pain clearly written on Uruha's features, but he didn't stop what he was doing. If anything, he pressed down harder on the spot inside Uruha, flicking his tongue over the cage once. “I know you have more for me, let it all out.”

“I can't,” Uruha weakly protested, thrashing his head from side to side as Ruki's lips once again wrapped around his restricted cock, and his mouth opened in a silent scream as the combination of the stimuli to his prostate and the feeling of his cock being enveloped in wet heat sent him over the edge again, his cock straining as cum drizzled from his urethra, his body too tired to even shoot properly, and he fell back against the bed, exhausted and spent.

Ruki took pity on him, pulling away and sitting up, watching as he came down from his high, grinning when Uruha groaned, clearly unsatisfied by several dry orgasms. “I can't imagine how frustrating that must be, being allowed to cum for the first time in over a month, and all you get is ruined orgasms. Nothing but a moment's relief, before your body realises it's been tricked, and you're right back to trying to get hard.”

Uruha gave a short nod as he regained some of his composure, panting heavily to catch his breath. “It hurts, sir.”

“I know it does,” Ruki said, stroking his hand over Uruha's thigh to help him calm down. “But you must love it, or you wouldn't keep asking for it.”

He blushed faintly at Ruki's words, slightly embarrassed, but he had to admit that Ruki was right. “I do, I enjoy submitting to you, giving up my body, letting you toy with me however you please. I exist to serve.”

Ruki grinned, leaning down to kiss Uruha's leg gently, humming in appreciation. “You're such a good boy,” he praised, grabbing his own cock that was already hard again, sitting up as he gave himself a few lazy strokes. “Do you see what you do to me? See how much I enjoy teasing you?”

Uruha nodded, biting his lip as he looked at the tip of Ruki's cock, glistening slightly with precum, and he nearly moaned at the sight. He loved being the reason for it, loved that he could make Ruki want him, and he barely managed to keep his voice steady as he spoke. “Please fuck me, sir, I wanna feel you cum inside me.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ruki said, pushing two fingers inside Uruha and twisting them around a bit, enjoying the gasp that slipped from Uruha's lips. “You're still wet from earlier, my fingers slid right in. So eager, so ready for me,” he drawled, spreading his fingers as he worked them in and out of Uruha for a few seconds, pulling them out when Uruha moaned softly.

Ruki positioned his dick at Uruha's entrance, pushing in slowly as he watched Uruha's face for any discomfort. Uruha's eyes were closed, and gasps spilled from his parted lips as Ruki sank deeper inside him, but he didn't seem to be in any kind of pain, so Ruki didn't bother waiting. He really did enjoy teasing Uruha, his reactions made Ruki want to toy with him for hours just to draw those sinful noises from Uruha's plush lips, but even he had his limit.

He fucked Uruha gently at first, slow, deep thrusts as he listened to Uruha's moans of pleasure, but soon enough, his body demanded more. Gripping Uruha's waist, he leaned over him, driving his cock into Uruha's ass with more force, his own moans joining Uruha's and mixing with the sound of sex, skin slapping against skin, the rustle of the sheets as Uruha's body slid against the mattress under the force of Ruki's thrusts.

Uruha opened his eyes to see Ruki leaning over him, hips snapping into his as he watched Uruha with a sultry gaze, and he couldn't help but let out a loud groan at the pleasure clearly written on Ruki's features. He loved being used like this, tied up and vulnerable, his body Ruki's to use as he pleased, and he felt his cock try to get hard again, swelling and pressing against the bars of the cage. Even despite the several ruined orgasms, his body was still responding eagerly to Ruki, and it hurt as the unrelenting cage eventually forced his dick to soften, but he didn't need to cum. All that mattered was Ruki's pleasure.

Ruki could feel his balls drawing up to his body, and he knew he was close to losing it. His grip on Uruha tightened as he fucked him hard for a while, and when Uruha moaned and clenched around his cock, he couldn't have held back even if he wanted to. His hips jerked as he came inside Uruha, filling him with his cum for the second time, groaning as he finally stilled completely, eyes closed as he panted heavily.

When he eventually pulled out, he'd already regained his breath, and he started swiftly untying the ropes that bound Uruha. He freed his wrists first, pleased when Uruha let them simply drop to the bed, making no move to touch himself. He mumbled words of praise as he untied his legs, tossing the ropes to the side, he could coil them up later.

Walking over to the dresser, he pulled out one of the drawers and dug out a small key, moving back to the bed with a smile. “You've been such a good boy today, I think you deserve an orgasm.”

Uruha's eyes widened at the thought of being allowed to cum, licking his lips and turning grateful eyes to Ruki. “Thank you, sir, thank you so much.”

Ruki knelt next to Uruha, carefully unlocking the chastity cage, slipping the device off Uruha's balls and cock. He set it aside on the nightstand, lying on his side next to Uruha, curling his finger at him. “Come here, let me reward you.”

Uruha rolled over so he was facing Ruki, grabbing his upper arm, gasping as he felt Ruki's leg slip between his thighs. Ruki's hand curled around his cock, and Uruha nearly sobbed at the direct contact to his sensitive skin, his dick hardening instantly.

Ruki stroked him gently until Uruha was fully hard, gasping and moaning as he no doubt resisted the urge to buck his hips into Ruki's hand. Cupping Uruha's cheek with his free hand, Ruki leaned in and pressed their lips together, closing his eyes and kissing Uruha deeply as he jerked him, knowing exactly how he liked it, what spots to stroke to make Uruha squirm.

All it took was Ruki squeezing the head a little while nipping at his lip, and Uruha was cumming, grip tightening on Ruki's arm as he moaned into the kiss, finally, blissfully, emptying his balls between their stomachs. Ruki kept stroking him through it, still planting gentle kisses at the corner of Uruha's lips as he rode out the aftershocks. When he pulled back, Uruha was panting heavily, chest rising and falling as he rolled onto his back, exhausted.

“You're beautiful when you come, did you know that?” Ruki stroked a hand through the mess on Uruha's abdomen, licking the cum off his fingers with a smirk. “It's almost a shame I get to see it so seldom.”

Uruha managed a weak grin, eyes still closed, but he blindly wrapped his arms around Ruki, pulling him closer. “But that just makes it better when you do get to indulge, right?”

Ruki chuckled. “Yeah, I can definitely see the appeal. Though I think denying myself orgasm for over a month would drive me crazy.”

“It's agonising at times, but it's worth it. Besides, I like being locked up in chastity. Allows me to focus all my attention on pleasing you.” Uruha opened his eyes to smile at Ruki, nuzzling against his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ruki said, pressing a kiss to Uruha's temple. “Now let me go get some water and a towel, you made a mess.” He tried to get up, but Uruha held him securely, laughing when Ruki flicked his nose playfully.

“Only if you promise to lock me back up tomorrow, and fuck my mouth until you cum down my throat, since you denied me that pleasure today.”

“Deal.”


End file.
